


Alignment Check

by Lavode



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavode/pseuds/Lavode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tousen talks to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alignment Check

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [13 Komamura and Tousen Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98784) by [Dawnshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnshadow/pseuds/Dawnshadow). 



Among animals the weaker perish so that the strong may prosper, and so it is with hollows. I feel them all around me. Many of them are fighting, and inevitably the loser's power is added to that of the stronger party. It is a selection process, as many of them are aware by now; only the most powerful will serve directly under Ichimaru and myself. Long ago I came to believe that this is true of humans as well, and of shinigami: those who cannot defend themselves live at the mercy of the powerful, who use their power to ensure that things remain that way. Humans are less direct about it, less honest, but the laws they create serve the same purpose. My friend joined the Gôtei 13 because she believed in those laws, but she was wrong - they served to protect her murderer. In my turn, I became a shinigami to destroy them.

It is at times like this that I almost hear your voice.

 _We fought side by side for years to uphold justice - to create the world your friend dreamed of. Now you betray us and call it justice?_

My betrayal is not a recent thing, Komamura; I was never truly an ally of the Gôtei 13, or your friend. Perhaps I might have been if I had not been her friend first. You believe in the 13 divisions and in the good faith of those who rule them - you don't see that all you protect by serving them is their power, theirs and your own.       
Then again, you may be a shinigami, but you have never been human. Small wonder that you should be content with a dog's life, defending your masters and tearing their enemies' throats in exchange for a place by the fireside.

 _You speak of serving one's masters blindly, yet you fight on Aizen's side_ , you would say, trying to understand what few shinigami could. You know that not all humans are good; why then would hollows be bad? _Aizen uses hollows as his soldiers, the very entities we are meant to fight. Once he unleashes them there will be no souls left to protect! The balance between the worlds will be upset - the balance you swore to uphold, as I did!_

It is true that I have broken my oaths, as I intended when I took them. Think what you will of my honour. Lord Aizen and our hollows will destroy the Gôtei 13, and there will be no more laws that protect who least need it, no more fighting those who aren't our enemies. Justice will have been served at last, and the world will be better for it.

 _You are mad._

When the world is shattered before we reforge it, you, Komamura, will die at the end of Suzumushi - my friend's sword, wielded by my hand. That will be my answer to your questions. And then, perhaps, I will no longer hear your voice reproach me in quiet moments.


End file.
